Reprimand and Reprieve
by dreams.of.destiny
Summary: Smut. She loved him, but not like that. Or so she thought. So why was the intimacy so addicting? Why did she long for his touch? Has an actual plot. Ren/Jun


Addicting Intimacy

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

disclaimer: Shaman King characters used are copyrighted to Shonen Jump, 4Kids, and all other legitimate owners. Dreamz is in no affiliation with any/all of these companies, thus no profit is allowed to be made from this fanfiction written purely for entertainment.

warning: this is a Mature fanfiction, meaning that it contains adult themes that should not be viewed by people(s) under age eighteen (18). These references may/may not include incest, sexual content, detailed descriptions, masochism.

the pairings are: RenJun (Ren Tao x Jun Tao)

Please read at your own risk. It is **incest**, meaning family lovemaking.

--Dreamz; 1/26/2007

dreams.of.destiny

p.s: bold parts equal lemon begininngs/end. (in case you just want plain lemon with no plot.XD)

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

They were...close, to say the least. In the dark times where no one else would even turn for them, they held each other and cried for their sorrows. In the world they were placed in, with no other alliances, their bond strengthened where others would snap. She adored him with all her heart, would wait upong him with hand and foot, and he returned her love.

It all began weeks after the Shaman Fight in America ended, he returned home, slightly depressed that he had not won the title, but happy for Yoh Asakura, who had managed to win above all odds. He acted perfectly normal, as if the goal he had spent all his life to strive for had never been taken away by an ally, as if his life still had a meaning.

She worried about him greatly, at first, she thought nothing was wrong. 'Give it some time,' she chided her subconscious, 'this is a delicate situation for him.' But days stretched into weeks, and weeks into months, and she could no longer ignore the changes that were taking place. At first, he declined his training, from everyday...to three days a week...to one day...to once a month, until he could not even lift the 10 kg weight. Then, his normally grouchy, easily angered mood pacified...leaving him an expressionless porcelain doll. Little by litte, everything that made Tao Ren himself became to dissapear, he ate once every two days, stopped drinking milk, and shut himself in his room for all hours of the day.

She had tried asking him what was wrong, like any good older sister might. But the depressing answer was always the same: 'I am simply lightly ill, I will recover shortly.' Her father, apathetic as he was, hired all the best physicians, psychologists, and chiropractors...all to no avail. Post-traumatic illnesses, a chronic condition, despression, the answers ranged far and wide, all without the slightest backing up...all just theories.

But today, she was going to get some answers from her little brother, regardless of whether he liked it or not. Armed with a tray brimming with soup, rice, chicken, and a bowl of milk (of course!), she set off to Ren's room, the second farthest from the stairway.

"Ren? Are you awake?" Jun's voice echoed across the midnight-draped room. The light from the hallway seemed to stretch two inches in this dungeon, stopping abruptly. She used her free hand to feel for a surface of some sort to place the food on. After a good deal of searching, she located a dresser. Upon placing the food on it, she gently closed the door, encasing the room in blackness once more.

"Huo," she whispered, taking out a sutra from her strap, setting a lone candle by the bedside ablaze. She could not help but gasp. The being upon the ruffled sheets of silken bedspread could not possibly be her brother.

And yet, she knew than ebony hair, the ivory skin, the Chinese martial arts jacket...yes, the person laying on the sheets was indeed Ren.

"...Ren?" her voice sounded meek, dulled by disbelief...and denial. She strode over, desperately telling her knees not to buckle before reaching the bed. Nearing him, she could hear the harsh, ragged breathes. His skin was cold to touch, yet sweaty at the same time. He scared her, how weak he looked right now, so delicate. She sank to her knees, trying to think rationally. He desperately needed food.

Yes, food! That was surely the answer, a spoonful of soup, and Ren would be the cold, arrogant boy everyone knew and loved once more!

She shakily got to her knees, grabbed the soup bowl and a spoon, and proceeded to prop Ren up on his bedrest. She could not help but notice how much lighter he was...sure, he was thin before, but now, he seriously felt like skin and bones. With unsteady hands, she held the spoon to his lips, trying to remember how she fed him when he was a child. She tried to nudge the spoon gently in...only to have the soup dribble down his chin.

She then remembered how she pinched his nose to force him to open his mouth.

She promptly did so, failing to remember that Ren was currently feeling anemic and that his state of weakness would contribute to...him fainting upon her shoulder instead of opening his mouth.

Jun bit back a horrified scream, thinking she had killed him. Upon feeling his pulse, she confirmed he was still alive...and in desperate need of food.

A memory flashed in front of her panicking mind. A poison one could administer by a kiss. A kiss was sufficient for the mouth to swallow, allowing the food to take effect. A kiss on the lips, for the transfer to happen. Maybe...?

Jun placed Ren upon some pillows before violently shaking her head to clear herself of all thoughts.

How could she possibly be thinking that? They were related for God's sake, they were brother and sister! What kind of moron invented that kind of poison-transfer anyways? 'A desperate moron,' her mind traitorously responded. 'A moron who would risk dignity for the lift of another.'

Her mental argumentation was cut short by the inhales growing more pronounced...as if the breather was running out of air. Shaking away all doubts (ie, repeatedly telling herself: life over dignity, life over dignity...), Jun proceeded to lift the bowl to her lips, ingnoring the last shreds of dignity screaming, 'Nooooo...' and drank a small sip, remembering to not swallow or salivate.

Killing off whatever was left of her pride, she gently placed her lips over her brother's, trying to ignore the fact that this was the equivalence of kissing an icecube. Slowly, she widened her mouth, causing his to open as well, and allowed the soup to drain down. Trying to remember if it was inhale or exhale that made the person swallow, she prayed for exhale...and breathed deeply in.

God was finally shining upon her! Ren swallowed the soup. So delighted with the completely unexpected compliancy, she tossed away all her sanity as well, repeating the process again and again...each time with larger "drinks." Soon, the bowl was almost empty...with simply one mouthful left.

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

Upon pressing her lips to his for the twelfth time, allowing him to swallow the soup, and retract, Jun was to be caught with an unexpected surprise. Instead of pulling away, she felt him close his mouth...and press back.

She gasped; was he awake?

**o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o**

Ren drowsily blinked his golden eyes, disturbed to find his sister on top of him...and the fact that their lips were connected. But it felt good, and not quite conscious of what he was doing, he deepened the contact. He could vaguely register the fact that she was trying to break away, but then he remembered something from a dream. Open your mouth wide...

And breathe in...

The result did as it was supposed to, Jun was so shocked by the action, her already-shaking arms collapsed, letting her land on top of Ren.

But Ren exhausted his supply of energy with that exhale, and felt slumber taking over him once more. Jun peeked open an eye, and to her great surprise, Ren was sleeping as if nothing had happened! She tried to wake him up, lightly shaking him, tapping him forehead...anything short of screaming in his ear. A yearning to see those amber eyes open once more overtook her. Recalling that kissing him woke him up last time, she tried once more, this time, exhaling deeper. She broke off, waiting for some sort of response.

Nothing.

Not about to give up, Jun pressed their lips together once more, this time, venturing deeper into Ren's mouth. She hesitantly licked the roof, slightly surprised at the taste of radish soup (despite it being in her mouth moments before). Allowing their tongues to touch (sending shivers racing across her body), she licked every square inch of Ren's mouth. Finally releasing (without more than a couple sighs from her conscious), she looked for signs of conscious.

Nothing.

She began again, trying to ignore the fact that her body was **happy** that Ren had not woken up yet. She would stop soon, she knew it, but how far away was soon?

When would she stop?

When would heat within her stop pulsating?

Losing track of whatever she was thinking before, she peeled off sweaty clothing after clothing. The feel of her tongue on his cool skin made her heart pound in delight...it was like a drug...and addiction...an addicting intimacy. The desperate pleas of her mind telling Ren to wake up, wake up please, turned into never wake up, sleep forever.

Shortly, his last article of clothing was torn off, and Jun could not help but marvel at his beauty.

Ren awoke to the feeling of being wet. Opening his eyes, he saw Jun, poised above him, in a semi-straddling position. Her face was lightened considerably, a ruby shade of red. Her hair was left unpinned, eyes wandering through his body.

He realized he was naked.

"Jun...?" his voice sounded unsure, even to his deafened ears.

Her eyes widened, as if snapped out of a dream, her face became tinted five more shades, and her mouth moved, no sounds coming out.

He wasn't sure what he expected, but the one thing his mind could think was: "I want her."

In the blink of an eye, he reversed their positions, capturing her lips, while being on top of her. He could feel her intake of breathe through the kiss as he began to unbotton her kimono. Steadily working from button to button, he somehow managed to distract her by nibbling on her lower lip. Moans of pleasure could be heard from both ends. Instead of directly allowing their tongues to touch, he evaded hers, massaging the inner walls of her mouth while she tried futilessly for contact. Finally, she caught him, and the last button was done. All Jun was left with were her panties.

The dress was thrown to the floor as Ren lowered his head, rather than breaking off of her, he suctioned onto her skin, leaving red welts of skin in his mist. Lower, lower, lower. Jun gasped as he trailed to her most private parts, and without a moment's hesitation, he tasted it. Her legs tried to clam shut, but they were stopped immediately by his arms (despite not training, he was still so much stronger than her). Slowly, without the slightest change in speed, he lapped up all her secretion. Her shaking intensified with each tongue stroke in. Eventually, she could not even sit, collapsing upon the sweat-soaked sheets.

Suddenly, just before she was at her peak, he stopped, swiftly crushing her lips under his. Once more, Jun was distracted by tasting her own essence to notice Ren ripping off her underwear, and inserting two fingers in her clitoris. She gasped at the sensation; this was a completely alien feeling for her. Wildly scrabbling her arms, Jun managed to latch onto Ren's hair, pulling him even closer. The more she tugged, the faster his speed.

Just one more--

He stopped.

Jun let go, allowing a pout to grace her features. Ren thought she looked even more cute than before, pink face, pointing-out puffy lips...that he could not resist kissing once more.

Pinning her hands together at one side, Ren could not help but feel confused at what his body wanted. It wanted him to...merge with her...? How...?

Deepening the kiss brought him out of the world, into sky-high. Not caring about the logics, he shoved himself into her, all at once.

It was pain, it was pleasure, pain-pleasure-pain-pleasure. It all flashed through her mind in a blur. Nothing in the world could quite compare with this.

He wasn't really sure of what to do, but as she violently threw her hips skyward, he did so in the opposite direction, shoving himself in deeper. The sensation he felt, it was the most wonderful thing in the world. Sky-high, earth-low, who cared about these simple meaningless phrases? The actions, the emotions coursing through his heart, the thoughts, most jumbled up, until they weren't even Chinese or Japanese...it just felt so _right_.

Faster, faster! She wanted him to go faster, to accelerate speed. She _needed_ him to accelerate speed. Bucking around aimlessly, she got her point across, despite the fact that her mind was too fogged up to clearly recall there was a point in the beginning. More, more, more! Shouts of exhilaration, exhaustion, addiction, desperation...any and every emotion ran through her mind. And she could not even stop to notice.

Her insides squeezed him more, what was wet became wetter, the speed increased greatly as one could almost hear the sloshing of bodily fluids as they crashed.

Again.

And Again.

And Again.

"LIAN!" she screamed, feeling her insides clench together the most, causing him to go limp.

They squeezed and relaxed regardless of her will now, not caring about her exhaustion. By the way her brother looked, draped over her like that, Jun safely assumed her had reached his maximum pleasure as well.

For a while, they simply rested on the bed, not caring to move away, each panting while relapsing the events.

**o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o**

"...Ren...?" Jun weakly asked as he pulled away at last.

"_Se meh_?" ('What?' in Mandarin.)

"Why did you change so much?"

There was an intake of breathe before the answer came, "I was scared I would be thought of as less in your eyes."

"What? Why?" Jun would have molded her face into one of inquiry, but she was too exhausted to.

"For not becoming Shaman King...and you would laugh, thinking: 'Look at him,' still doing all that despite losing," Ren was glad for the single light in the room, it did not show his blush too much. Jun did not know how to reply for this statement.

"That's silly, Lian, I love no matter what," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"_Xie xie_." ('Thank you' in Mandarin.)

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o


End file.
